The Vampire's Kiss
by LeslieAndTina
Summary: E. Cullen et D. Donovan sont cousins et des tombeurs. Ils sont The Vampire's Kiss. Un pari, séduire Bella Swan et Tina Taylor... Presque trop simple pour de tels tombeurs. Mais si le pari, se retournait contre eux? Si ils devenaient les proies?
1. Chapitre 1: Welcome To My Life

_**Pour accompagner, votre lecture, nous vous conseillons Welcome To My Life de Simple Plan, lien sur le profil.**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**L&T**_

_**Chapitre 1: Welcome To My Life**_

Seattle de nos jours

Pov Edward

Je suis entrain de maudire ces putains d'embouteillages. _Nom de dieu, pourquoi ne suis-je pas parti plus tôt?_

Car bien sûr, j'ai la gueule de bois... J'ai eu un mal de chien à me lever ce matin. Mais depuis mon entrée en fac de médecine, je me suis instauré une règle à ne jamais oublier: **Qui perd sa matinée perd les trois quarts de sa journée.**

J'ai plutôt intérêt à aller en cours sinon, je me ferai trucider par DrCullen-qui*sauve*des*vies-et*accessoirement*mon*père...

J'arrive enfin dans le parking de la fac' de Seattle. Bien sûr, il est là me narguer, adossé à sa moto. Ray-Ban et veston de cuir...

- Bien Cullen, j'ai failli attendre...

- Ta gueule Derek, j'ai pas une moto qui se faufiler dans les embouteillages moi...

- Tu devrais. me répond-il en ouvrant mon coffre

- Et tu ferais comment, tapette, pour transporter ton matos?

Il rigole et me lance son Blackberry. En affichage, notre page Facebook, avec nos toutes nouvelles photos. Lara et Mindy... Nos conquêtes de la nuit.

- Merde Derek, tu lui en as fait un là???????

- A ton avis, branleur? Faut avoir de l'imagination

Ma petite Mindy, va avoir chaud avec son col roulé... Celle de Derek par contre, pourra peut-être éviter le col roulé mais la mini-jupe, c'est pas pour aujourd'hui.

On n'est pas les Vampire's Kiss pour rien, + de 2000 fans sur notre page. Les suçons, c'est un peu notre marque de fabrique, notre Signature.

Je jette un œil sur le campus, il y a déjà du monde. Derek est déjà entrain d'accrocher une étudiante de Première année. Je le laisse là et entre dans le bâtiment tout en me disant, que je changerai pas de vie pour un empire...

Pov Tina

J'ai presque pas dormi de la nuit, je suis claquée. Je ressemble à un zombie. _Merde_

Entre ma disserte sur les couples dans la nouvelle littérature et les appels de Tanya, j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à passer dans mon lit.

Et en plus, je vais être en retard. Là, je maudis cette biesse (n/a: conne quoi) de Tanya. Elle couche avec n'importe qui et maintenant, elle est amoureuse du seul mec qui ne l'aimera jamais... Il préfère baiser tout ce qui bouge.

Tout en me dépêchant d'arriver dans ma salle de classe, je me demande si j'ai bien fait d'inclure Twilight dans ma disserte.

_Oh merde j'ai percuté quelqu'un._ Je regarde

_Merde il est pas mal ce blond et quel cul_

Mais il est accompagné d'une rousse décérébrée...

- Désolée. lui dis-je en continuant ma course

_Merde, une lampe vient de s'allumer dans mon cerveau..._ C'est Donovan, de Vampire's Kiss! C'est franchement pas mon jour...

Pov Derek

Pas de bol, cette nana est vraiment trop conne. J'aurai vite fait de la troncher dans un des labos vides mais plus je l'écoute et la regarde plus je me dis que ça vaut pas le coup de rater mon premier cours.

Pourtant, en la voyant sur le parking, elle avait l'air pas mal. Mais à la regarder de plus près, elle a du avoir pas mal de chirurgie nasale...

_Note pour plus tard_: acheter une nouvelle paire de Ray-Ban.

J'aurai du appliquer ma devise aujourd'hui: **Baise les toutes et dors jusqu'à midi.**

J'essaie vainement de me concentrer sur la conversation mais son nez m'obnubile.

_Comment elle s'appelle déjà? Céline, non? Ou se serait Katie? Pfffffff on va dire la Rousse (à la chirurgie nasale) ça suffira_

Je suis en plein dans ma réflexion sur le nom de cette rousse quand je me fais percuter par une tornade blonde. Surpris, j'en fais même un quart de tour sur moi-même. Je me retourne prestement pour mieux voir mon « agresseur ».

_Mmmh jolie. _Grande blonde aux yeux bleus. Avec un paquet de livres dans les bras.

Elle a l'air un peu gênée et regarde la Rousse.

Elle me lance un « désolée ». J'ai pas le temps de lui décocher mon plus beau sourire, qu'elle repart déjà.

Ca me laisse quand même le loisir d'admirer son joli fessier. Très bien moulé dans son jeans slim

_Mmmmmmh, je les croquerais bien_

Malheureusement, la Rousse essaie d'attirer mon attention. _Emmerdeuse de surcroit_

Elle me gave tellement que je la plante là et je me dépêche de rejoindre mon cours.

C'est l'un de mes privilèges. J'accorde un peu d'attention et je la reprends quand bon me semble.

_Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce que j'aime ma vie!_

Pov Bella

_Merci Tina! _

Je maudis ma coloc!! Je l'adore...Mais la franchement?! Je regarde Tanya...Pauvre fille!!

J'en ai marre de jouer la psy avec c'te nana. Bon d'accord, elle est gentille mais depuis son histoire avec le Cullenator... Elle me gonfle.

Et ma coloc', au lieu de me soutenir, elle fait quoi? Elle me laisse un mot ce matin:

_**Bell's**_

_**Sorry mais je suis grave en retard. J'ai fini in-extremis ma disserte entre 2 appels larmoyants de Tanya**_

_**Elle doit passer ce matin... (Sorry, elle savait déjà que tu commençais qu'en 2e heure..)**_

_**Biz Tina**_

_**PS: je te paierai un mojito du week-end pour me faire pardonner.**_

_Je peux te dire que c'est pas un mais une tournée générale que tu vas me payer... Et j'ai une bonne descente!!_

Et l'autre qui n'arrête pas de pleurnicher... J'ai envie de lui gueuler de la fermer...

En plus pourquoi elle nous emmerde, hein? Il n'y a jamais eu d'histoire avec ce Edward. Faut être réaliste, bordel! Tout le monde sait que Cullen et Donovan sont des serial-baiseurs!

_Et quand j'y pense, ça fait longtemps que mini-Bella n'a pas été...Si il n'y avait pas cette putain page Facebook et ces suçons, j'aurais bien été me frotter au Cullenator moua!_

Et l'autre, chiale, encore.

Merde, ma vie sur terre est un enfer...

**_

* * *

Alors, ce chapitre vous a mis l'eau à la bouche? On continue? Dites-le nous avec une petite review! En tout cas, je sais pas toi, Leslie, mais c'est que du bonheur d'écrire cette fic à 4 mains. Lemon, humour et romance au fil des chapitres à suivre..._**

**_Et si vous vous rendez compte que Facebook est parfois lent, mea culpa c'est Leslie et moi qui chattons. Vous allez pas nous en vouloir, hein? Parce qu'en fait, c'est pour vous ^_°_**

_**XOXO**_

_**L&T**_


	2. Chapitre 2: Le Calme Avant

_**Tout d'abord merci à toutes pour vos reviews/ mise en favorite Stories et alerts  
On pensait pas que notre fic aurait autant de succès dès le premier chapitre! Hein Leslie? ;) Tout à fait Tina...Et je dirai même, continuez comme ça! **_

___**On répondra à toutes les reviews, on l'a d'ailleurs fait pour ce chap sauf pour les anonymes, donc on va le faire maintenant:**_

_**Alicia: Alors, les 2 premiers chapitres plantent le décor mais on peut déjà y deviner quelques petites choses.L'enjeu sera dans le 3...**_

_**Pollypocket: ravies que ce premier chapitre te mette l'eau à la bouche, et ce n'est que le commencement. Alors reste avec nous. Biz**_

_**Et on va essayer de poster chaque samedi ;)**_

_**Voilà, place au chapitre... Musique: Break Your Heart de Taio (lien sur le profil)**_

_**Enjoy L&T**_

**Chapitre 2: _Le Calme Avant..._**

Pov Edward

- La femme,mon cher. dit Derek en regardant Jasper et Emmett assis à notre table au self, en face de nous, Change et ne change pas. Elle est constante et fidèle. Elle va muant sans cesse dans le clair obscur de la grâce. Celle que tu aimes ce matin n'est pas la femme du soir.

Je rajoute

- Et un homme... C'est un enfant qui a bien compris que le plus beau rôle est celui de la sucette...

Derek et Jazz ricane, alors qu'Emmett me regarde choqué.

- ...Donc, pour finir, le caprice d'une femme est l'affaire d'un moment... Ne cède pas à ta Rosalie!

- Vous êtes bien placé tous les deux pour donner des conseils. ricane Jazz. Que connaissez-vous de l'amour? Etes-vous déjà par ailleurs, tombés amoureux?

Je regarde Derek, sujet sensible pour lui. Oui, nous étions déjà tombés amoureux mais c'était il y a longtemps. Depuis beaucoup de femmes étaient passées dans notre lit. Le plaisir de la chair était ce qui importait le plus. C'est toujours le cas. Nous avions instauré un principe entre nous: **"Un homme n'est pas fait pour une seule femme"**. La preuve en est dans les tromperies et les mensonges d'un couple. Je ne me prenais pas la tête et les femmes avec qui je "m'amusais" savaient pertinemment à quoi s'en tenir. Pas de promesse. Il arrivait quelques fois que ma "relation" avec une fille dure plus d'une nuit mais ça ne dépassait jamais la semaine. Il arrivait un moment où elles voulaient plus que ce que je pouvais et voulais leur donner...

- C'est vrai! s'exclame Derek me sortant de mes pensées. Mais l'avantage de "côtoyer" pas mal de femmes, c'est que nous les connaissons! et toi. rajoute-t-il en plantant un doigt dans le torse d'Emmett. Edward a raison! NE CEDE RIEN!

Emmett lève les yeux au ciel et tourne son regard vers une table du self, à cinq rangé de nous. Je suis des yeux le même chemin et croise un regard chocolat. Isabella Swan, connue sous le surnom de Bella. Une bombe sexuelle! Intouchable malheureusement. Je n'ai jamais vu cette fille sortir de près ou de loin avec un mec du bahut. Elle est peut-être attirée par les hommes plus jeunes...

- Haha!

je tourne mon regard vers Derek qui me regarde en biais.

- Une touche de plus! Miss Swan te mate!

Je laisse échapper un dernier regard vers sa table mais elle a le nez dans son cours de journalisme. J'aimerais vraiment l'avoir dans mon pieu celle la! Et je pourrais peut être la garder pour une petite semaine...

Pov Bella

- A ton avis, de quoi ils discutent la bas? me demande Rosalie en face de moi.

Je tourne légèrement la tête et croise les yeux verts d'un adonis. Edward Cullen. Cet homme est un dieu vivant mais pour lui, les femmes sont du bétail. Il les collectionne comme on collectionne les timbres. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir et entendre, sa page Facebook fait un tabac auprès de la gente masculine...Et féminine aussi. Beaucoup d'entre-elles aimeraient apparaître en photo, un beau suçon dans le cou, en première page de leur Facebook. Sauf Tanya...Elle s'était faite avoir par des belles paroles, des belles promesses...Surtout du vent!

- De quoi parle des hommes quand ils sont entre-eux Rose? De foot? Souvent. De politique? Parfois. De sexe? Toujours.

Elle tourne sa tête lentement de gauche à droite alors que je me re-concentre sur mon livre.

J'entends plus que je ne vois l'arrivée de Tanya, pleurnichant encore et je me dis _quel bordel! Les cousins auraient besoin d'une bonne leçon!_

Pov Tina

Trop fière... Je suis trop fière. A+ pour ma disserte. En fin de compte, j'ai bien fait de mettre Twilight dedans. Merci Robert, merci Kristen (n/a: on prend le nom des acteurs, bien obligée)

Je me dirige vers la cafétéria, motivée comme jamais, presque en sautillant. Mais bien vite, ma bonne humeur redescend au niveau zéro.

Qui vois-je à la table de mes 2 meilleures amies? Tanya-la-Pleurnicheuse.

C'est au dessus de mes forces, je l'ai encore eue 3 heures au téléphone la veille au soir.

Je pivote sur mes talons dans l'intention, oh combien honteuse, de me barrer lâchement.

Malheureusement pour moi, Bella m'a déjà grillée...

- Tina, hey on est ici. me dit-elle avec un regard qui veut dire: **Si tu te casses, je te tue et on discute après!**

A regret donc, je m'avance vers elles. _Merdouille, merdouille et re-merdouille_

- Je vous avais pas vu les filles. leur dis-je innocemment

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait... me dit mielleusement ma coloc'.

Tanya a l'air d'être un peu calmée... Me demande pour combien de temps, 5min? _Même moins..._

- Tina, tu crois que j'ai raison d'interdire à Emmett de sortir avec la bande? me demande Rosalie

- Ben tout dépend si tu lui fais confiance...

- A lui oui, mais... me répond-elle en m'indiquant une table

- C'est clair que à EUX faut pas leur faire confiance. lui dis-je regardant Donovan, qui me grille évidemment

Je reporte donc mon attention sur les filles, faisant semblant de rien, tout en croisant les doigts pour que je ne sois pas rouge comme une pivoine. _Ca c'est pas gagné._

On a pas le temps d'approfondir notre conversation, vu qu'on a parlé des sérial-baiseurs, enfin sans les nommer, mais bon, Tanya s'est remise à chialer...

Record battu, 3 minutes 30...

Pov Derek

Emmett est toujours entrain de se demander s'il doit écouter Rosalie ou non. Il commence à m'emmerder le cousin*... D'ailleurs, j'ai décroché de la conversation. J'ai mieux... La fille d'avant-hier est arrivée, joyeuse il me semble. Elle a regardé la table de Rosalie-Casse-Couilles et Bella-Personne-n'est-assez-bien-pour-elle.

Et là, arrêt sur image... Elle s'est figée en voyant la grande bringue blonde.

_Merde, elle se casse! Elle est couillue._

Mais Bella l'interpelle. Elle s'assied donc avec elles; à contre-cœur. J'ai bien l'impression qu'elles causent de nous, vu que Rose nous a désigné du doigt.

_Et qui me regarde? Elle! Mmmmmmmmh toi, ce sera pas long..._

La je suis entrain de me demander si la grande bringue, je l'ai pas sautée, à vérifer sur FB...

- Allo, bâtard! m'interpelle Edward

- Quoi tapette? lui répondis-je nonchalamment

- T'as pas oublié de me dire un truc?

Il a l'air énervé le petit Eddy. Je hausse les épaules. Il me lance son Blackberry. Et je me fige lisant l'écran...

_**Eh les glandeurs... J'arrive à 18h30. Pas besoin de passer à l'aéroport, j'emballerai bien une gonzesse. Préparez les hostilités... D.**_

_Merde, Damon se ramène ce week-end, j'avais oublié. Ca va être sport...Je comprend l'énervement d'Edward, je le partage..._

Et ce gros débile d'Emmett de dire qu'il est bien content de l'interdiction de Rose...

* * *

* Emmett et Edward sont frères et Derek est leur cousin ;)

******_Voilà les filles, le décor est planté... Vous devez un peu vous douter de ce que va contenir le 3... Merci de nous lire et à samedi prochain_**

******_Hé les filles? (ou mec! Avec un peu d'chance Tina hein? Ouais j'espère Leslie) Damon? Ca m'dit quelque chose, pas vous? Ah oui, Leslie? Je sais pas moi... J'ai comme une perte de mémoire, mdr_**

_**XOXO**_

_**L&T**_


	3. Chapitre 3: Jetsetter

_**Hello!**_

_**Tout d'abord merci pour toutes vos reviews, mise en favorite stories, fic alert... Vous assurez grave. Ca nous donne encore plus envie de continuer et d'aller plus loin ;) Tout à fait d'accord avec toi Tina! Et on va aller très loin "clin d'oeil"**_

_**Sinon reviews anonymes:**_

_**Alicia: merci de continuer de nous suivre. Nos cerveaux turbinent comme des dingues ;)**_

_**Pollypocket: Sympa, merci du compliment. On va essayer de continuer comme ça alors.**_

_**Isabelle: merci de nous rejoindre, ça nous fait vraiment plaisir.**_

_**On va vous laisser avec le chapitre, totalement masculin, plein de biscottos et tout et tout, mdr. Ouais, bah moi Tina, je croquerais bien une biscotte! Pas vous les filles? Moi je dis: même plusieurs de biscottes, lol**_

_**Pour la musique: Jetsetter de Morningwood (lien sur le profil).**_

_**Enjoy et on se retrouve en bas.**_

_**xoxo**_

_**L&T**_

_**Chapitre 3: Jetsetter**_

Pov Edward

Pour le moment, la soirée se déroule sans trop de problèmes. Damon n'est pas trop déchaîné mais bon, la soirée est loin d'être finie. J'espère qu'il va se tenir à carreau.

On est arrivé depuis moins d'une demi heure, à l'Eclipse, nouveau bar à la mode de Seattle.

Ils font principalement des cocktails. Pas trop les goûts de Damon, "C'est pour les gonzesses" Mais justement, elles viennent ici pour ça.

Emmett s'est déjà enfilé son Rob Roy (N/A: à base de bourbon et vermouth). Il a réussi à convaincre Rose... Mais il a mauvaise conscience car il ne lui a pas parlé de Damon...

_Ben valait mieux!_

Damon accroche pas mal de filles. Faut dire qu'il est canon. Pas autant que nous mais bon, il a du succès avec les américaines. Elles adorent les italiens rebelles. Elles ont bien tort, tampis pour elles.

Beaucoup disent que les Vampire's Kiss sont des salopards mais on n'arrive pas à la cheville de Damon. Point de vue saloperies, il nous bat à plate couture.

Et il essaie encore de nous montrer son "excellence".

- Aller les mecs, vous savez très bien que je suis le meilleur. Je l'ai toujours été.

- Arrêtes tes conneries le Rital. T'es pas dans notre catégorie, loin de là. lui répond Derek au tac au tac

- Il a raison. continuais-je, en voyant la tête défaite de Damon. Tu joues tous les coups bas. Nous ont annonce la couleur dès le début. D'ailleurs, elles le savent toutes.

- Arrêtez de faire les moralisateurs, ça vous va pas du tout. Vous vous cachez derrière ça. Comme si aucune de ces nanas, n'espérait pas réussir à vous changer.

Là Emmett et Jazz ont l'air vachement emmerdés, ils n'osent plus regarder dans notre direction.

- Ouais, ben ça c'est LEUR problème. Nous, on promet rien à part du plaisir. Point barre. lui répond acerbe Derek.

Derek a l'air énervé. Il a toujours plus ou moins détesté Damon et son auto-suffisance. Et surtout toutes les saletés qu'il fait pour mettre les filles dans son lit...

Il boit d'ailleurs sa vodka d'une traite et ignore totalement Damon qui a compris qu'il valait mieux pas le chercher

Ca commence bien...

Damon se casse et va draguer une jolie rousse qui lui fait de l'œil depuis notre arrivée.

Pas de chance pour moi, je l'avais repérée mais bon si c'est ça qu'il faut pour avoir la paix...

_Le week-end va être long, très long..._

Pov Derek

Je me calme, je me calme. Ce n'est que Damon... Il a un caractère de merde mais bon c'est quand même le cousin d'Edward... D'ailleurs, je suis bien content de ne pas avoir de liens de sang avec ce mec...

_Pauvre Carlisle. Avoir un tel neveu... La plaie. Il aurait du être fils unique, le tonton._

En plus son "papounet" est Comte, donc il se prend vraiment pas pour de la merde.

Enfin moi le mien, il est chirurgien esthétique. Le meilleur des States et je m'en contre-fout royalement.

Et il revient à la charge. Il nous ramène sa rousse, Victoria. Et là, elle me sourit en coin. Et je me souviens... Je me la suis faite il y a moins d'un mois. D'ailleurs, sa bouche m'appelle encore...

Puis, elle lui tend un papier et se barre.

- Alors c'est qui le champion?

- Attends, tu rigoles ou quoi? T'emballes une fille et t'es le champion? ricane Edward

_Je te donne raison cousin_

- D'accord, si vous vous croyez les meilleurs prouvez le moi! Un pari ça vous dit?

- On a peut-être passé l'âge, non? lui répondis-je

- T'as peur de perdre, blondinet?

Je hausse les épaules et lui fais signe de nous déballer son truc.

Tout à coup, Jazz et Emmett sont très intéressés.

- Une fille chacun. Un mois pour coucher avec elle

- Trop facile. le coupais-je

- Et qu'elle soit amoureuse. continue-il en me regardant. Amoureuse à en crever.

Je sonde Ed du regard. Il a l'air partant. Ca me dit bien aussi car franchement, il sait rien de notre réputation..

- Ok ça marche. Quelles filles?

- Celles-là me dit-il en désignant un groupe qui entre dans le bar.

Edward éclate de rire

- La première c'est Rose, je crois p-

- Ah non! Interdiction de draguer ma ROSE! s'énerve Emmett

- Crétino! Les 2 derrières. Je l'ai reconnue, ton frigo. lui lâche perfidement Damon

Emmett lui fait les gros yeux mais je le calme. Pas question qui nous fasse rater notre coup. Toute façon, Damon n'aime pas Rose car elle a résisté à son « charme dévastateur ».

- La petite brune et la blonde?

- Ouais. T'as besoin de lunettes ou quoi? Et je décide qui prend qui. Ed la brune. Et toi la blonde.

Il ne le sait pas mais il ne pouvait pas nous faire plus plaisir. Bella Swan et sa jolie*coloc*.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

J'échange un regard lourd de sous-entendu avec Edward. Trop facile... _Dans maximum 15jours elles sont à nous..._

Tina Taylor, c'est son nom. J'ai réussi à l'extirper d'Emmett. _Christina Taylor, t'es à moi... même si tu ne le sais pas encore._

Leur groupe vient justement de s'approcher de nous, enfin du bar. Et Rosalie nous repère immédiatement. Elle est entrain de faire un sermon à son chéri.

Pendant ce temps, nos "proies", commandent des Mojitos. Et Bella l'affonne direct.

J'entends Tina lui parler.

- C'est bon Bell's, pas besoin de boire d'une traite. Je te dois des verres, je vais te les payer!

- Oh mais oui! Et t'as une sacrée dette. Et je te rajoute une amende pour le coup de la cafèt. lui dit sournoisement Bella

Et elle me fait un clin d'œil. _Merde alors, grillé!_ Je me reprends vite et lui fait mon sourire le plus charmeur.

- Brendan, ressert ces demoiselles, s'il te plait. Je pense qu'elles ont très soifs...

Ma jolie blonde est étonnée, mais pas par moi il me semble, elle regarde derrière mon épaule.

Mais très vite elle me sourit et me remercie.

_The show can begin...__**

* * *

Damon... Damon... Eh oui, certaines l'avaient déjà deviné, on invite « Journal d'un vampire » dans notre fic. Et bien sûr Damon reste Damon. Séduisant mais dark... ;) ****Ouais et moi je dis MIAM. Moi aussi Leslie, t'inquiète)** **Que va-t-il nous concocter? Pour le savoir au + vite, innondez-nous de reviews :) :)**_

_**Et pour la petite précision: Carlisle a une sœur... Qui est donc la mère de Damon. Logique donc que Derek n'ait pas de lien de sang avec lui (Son père est le frère d'Esmée). Ouais, on sait faudrait faire un arbre généalogique, lol**_

_**Bisous, bisous**_


	4. Chapitre 4: La Chasse est Ouverte

_**Hello les girls,**_

_**Merci pour vos com's, ça nous motive à fond la caisse! Pour vous faire plaisir, le chapitre est beaucoup plus long. Même très long, nan, Leslie? Oui plus long! On s'est défoncées sur ce chapitre...**_

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**_

_**Alicia: Ah comme ça tu veux que Bella et Tina leur en fassent baver... Tiens-tiens, mdr. Tu n'es pas très charitable, il me semble... Comme nous quoi ;) ;)**_

_**Isabelle: oui c'est vrai c'est assez court. Désolées. Le 4 devrait donc te plaire. On peut pas promettre de faire des si longs à chaque fois. Ouais, d'accords avec toi, sexy le Damon, miam-miam**_

_**Pollypocket: le pari va faire mal, oh oui surement... Mais à qui? Lol **_

_**Sinon,vous retrouverez les tenues de nos 2 héroïnes sur le profil**_

_**Chanson: Dance, Dance de Fall Out Boy (lien sur le profil aussi)**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**L&T**_

**Chapitre 4**:** _La Chasse est Ouverte_**

Pov bella

- Bell's? m'appelle Rose derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

Je me regarde dans la glace.

- Oui?

- Tu as fini? On aimerait autant que toi se changer avec les filles!

Je souris diaboliquement à mon reflet...

- Je pense que oui Rose.

Comment en étais je arrivée à porter une tenue aussi provocante et sexy? Nous avions prévu de faire une soirée cool, à l'appartement. Au programme, film et popcorn. Mais...

FLASHBACK

- Nan! Pleurniche Alice. Moi je veux regarder un film d'amour.

Je soupire, exaspérée par le temps qu'il nous faut pour choisir un film. Chacune de nous quatre avons des goûts bien différents et peut-être est-ce pour cela que nous nous entendons si bien. Mais alors que Al' et Tina veulent absolument regarder Pretty Woman, film vu et revu...Et revu, Rose et moi voulons regarder le Choc des Titans, film récemment sorti mais la discussion traine et traine et...

-OK, s'impatiente Rosalie en se levant du canapé d'un bond. On regarde les deux! On mate d'abord celui de Alice et Tina et ensuite le notre... Ok? me demande-t'elle en ce tournant vers moi.

Je hoche la tête même si passer 2h à regarder un film à l'eau de rose ne m'enchante guère. Je n'ai jamais vraiment connu l'amour. J'ai bien sûr eu des petit amis...Des amants...Mais jamais rien de bien sérieux. Je me dis parfois que j'aime trop mon indépendance pour laisser un homme rentrer dans ma vie, mais je ne sais pas si je le pense vraiment ou si j'essaie désespérément de m'en convaincre...

-C'est parti, chantonne Alice en sautillant jusqu'au lecteur DVD. Elle insère le CD, prend la télécommande et reviens s'asseoir sur le canapé entre moi et Tina.

DING DONG...

Sauvées par le gong!

Je me lève sous les râles de l'assemblée d'avoir été dérangée et ouvre la porte d'entrée à la volée.

- Heu...

- Ho Bellaaaaaa...

Tanya se jette dans mes bras, en sanglotant bruyamment. Putain, la soirée va être longue...

**1H plus tard...**

Et blabla...Et il m'a fait du mal...Et blabla...Et on va se venger...HEIN?

Je relève la tête brusquement de mon magazine entre mes mains et regarde Alice, debout devant nous.

- Quoi? Tu veux quoi?

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

- Ho allez, ricane-t'elle. ne me dites pas que ça ne vous tente pas!

Bien sur que si! L'idée m'avait même effleuré l'esprit à plusieurs reprises. Mais une idée ne reste qu'une idée! Mais il est vrai que l'idée est...Tentante!

Rose a l'air dubitative... Mais plutôt partante. Et Tina, j'en parle même pas... Ses yeux sortent presque de leurs orbites. Complétement stone la coloc'

- Aller les célibataires, en piste! nous claironne Alice

Encore heureux que Tina est assise sinon, elle serait le cul par terre

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Tina avait finalement accepté par "solidarité féminine" nous a-t-elle précisé.

- Allez Beelll'ssssss! m'appelle une nouvelle fois Rosalie.

Je me regarde une dernier fois dans le miroir, ravie de mon apparence et sors de la salle de bain.

- C'est pas trop tôt!s'exclame Rose qui part s'enfermer dans la pièce.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine et me sers un verre de jus d'orange. Alice et Tina sont assisses sur les tabourets du bar et me regardent bouche grande ouverte, telles deux carpes échouées.

- Quoi? C'est trop vous pensez?

Je me regarde...J'trouve pas...

Alice secoue lentement la tête.

- Nan, nan...c'est...Hum,sexy!

- C'est fait pour Al'! Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je prend le tabouret de libre et sirote mon jus.

-Alors...Comment on procède?

Les yeux d'Alice brille d'une lueur que je ne connais que trop bien: L'excitation!

-Tu te rappelle Bell's au début de notre rencontre? Les "commandements" que nous vous avons enseigné avec Rose...

Elle laisse sa phrase en suspens mais je sais de quoi elle parle et un regard vers Tina me montre que elle aussi elle a bien compris... Les commandements...

Pov Tina

_My god... Pourquoi j'ai accepté?_

Mais oui devant les regards suppliants de Bell's et Ali, évidemment.

Sauf que j'ai l'air fine avec la robe que m'a refilée Ali. C'est super court. Je suis sûre que si je me baisse... OUPS...

Et les chaussures! Mon dieu, je suis déjà grande et Alice m'affuble de Jimmy Choo de presque 10cm de talon! Mes pieds ne vont surement pas survivre à cette soirée.

- Aller Tina, te fait pas prier! montre-toi. me supplie Alice

Je prend une grande respiration et j'ouvre. Et je laisse les regards inquisiteurs juger mon apparence.

Elles ne disent rien. Normal, je suis sûre que je suis ridicule là-dedans.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, je vais me changer, un jean's et basta.

- Nan mais t'es folle ou quoi? me dit Rose en m'empêchant de partir. T'es trop canon!

Je la fusille du regard.

- Tina, Rose a raison. T'es mortelle là-dedans! continue Alice. En plus t'as des jambes DIVINES!

- Elles ont raison coloc'. Il va venir dans son fute rien qu'en te regardant.

Très glam' la Bella quand elle veut... mais on éclate toutes de rire.

- Bon, les filles, on oublie pas hein? Vous vengez toutes les filles que ces 2 bâtards ont séduites. S'exclame Alice

- Te rappelle quand même que l'un des bâtards est ton frère... lui répondis-je

- Rien à battre d'Edward, c'est un gros con qui pense qu'avec sa queue

- J'adhère à 100%! répond Rose. Emmett lui n'est pas aussi débile que son frère et son cousin.

- Allez les filles, vous pouvez le faire. Nous dit Al' Comme je vous ai dit...

On se regarde avec Bell's et on s'exclame en cœur:

- La punition doit être égale à la faute commise. A la guerre comme à l'amour, le corps à corps seul donne des résultats.

- C'est bien les filles! On met en place le 1e commandement ce soir. Pas le droit à l'erreur.

_Motivée la Alice, motivée._

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

On est arrivées. Et Bella attaque d'entrée de jeu. Elle s'est mise juste à côté de Derek au bar. Mais elle s'est poussée vers la gauche pour que je puisse « coller » ma proie, bien sûr...

D'abord elle me fait son cirque avec les verres que je lui dois...

Je sais qu'il nous a regardée car Bella fait ses yeux de braise et un clin d'oeil. Et il nous offre notre prochaine tournée. Je suis tétanisée. Il est bien trop beau pour que je l'intéresse. Et j'ai l'impression d'avoir reconnu quelqu'un près de Jasper.

Bella me tape discrètement dans le bas du dos. Et je retourne mon attention vers Derek.

Je lui souris et lui décoche un merci. J'essaie d'intensifier mon regard.

Ca à l'air de marcher, il déglutit difficilement.

_**JOUE DE TES YEUX ET LE FEU TU ATTISERAS.**_

Fait...

Pov Derek

C'est une bombe sexuelle! Putain, j'ai vraiment trop de chance. Je l'ai un peu matée pendant qu'elle parlait à sa coloc'. Elle a des jambes de déesse, très longues et fuselées. Et elle a mis des talons hauts, j'adore. J'ai toujours adoré ça, les talons. Sa robe est courte, très courte même. Elle dévoile sa plastique parfaite. Son décolté semble très avantageux.

Elle a bouclé légèrement ses cheveux et ils sont détachés. Quand elle bouge, je peux sentir son parfum exquis. Elle doit mettre du J'adore. Je parie 100$.

Faut maintenant que j'enclenche la 2e, je vois que Damon me surveille. _Pauvre con._

Edward est près de Bella, et j'ai déjà l'impression qu'elle est bien partante...

- Alors Tina, t'es amie avec Rosalie? T'ai jamais vue dans notre groupe.

- Oui, on est proche toutes les deux. Comme avec Alice d'ailleurs. me répond-t-elle entre 2 gorgées de mojito.

Putain, elle est trop sensuelle.

- Est-ce que ça veut nécessairement dire qu'on doit trainer avec leur famille et petit-copain? me demande-t-elle

- Non, c'est sûr mais c'est toujours sympa de faire connaissance. la contrais-je

Depuis le début de la conversation, elle n'arrête pas de regarder derrière moi comme si, elle me faisait une faveur de me parler. Ca m'énerve un peu.

- Oui, j'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais ça, « faire connaissance » et plus si affinité, je présume...

Je dois l'avouer, avec son petit air angélique, je l'attendais pas sur ce terrain.

- Ferais-tu partie de ce groupe Facebook contre Vampire's Kiss, par hasard?

Elle rit

- Pas du tout. Je pense que les filles qui tombent dans vos bras savent à quoi s'en tenir. Si elles s'en mordent les doigts, c'est leur problème.

Sarcasme... J'adore. J'hésite à jouer franc jeu.

- Et tu serais dans quelle catégorie? lui demandais-je de manière suave

- Dans aucune. Je suis pas demandeuse. me dit-elle en battant des cils

- Tu sais pas ce que tu rates.

- Oh si je sais. Tu t'estimes être un tombeur. T'es surement un dieu au lit mais celles qui y vont sont déjà sous ton charme. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de séduire vraiment quelqu'un.

Intéressante cette conversation. Moi qui pensais passer une soirée ennuyante...

Je fais signe à Brendan de nous resservir.

- Est-ce que tu t'estimes trop bien pour moi? lui demandais-je avec un sourire.

- J'en sais rien, peut-être bien. me dit-elle en attrapant son verre.

Elle s'approche de mon oreille et je sens souffle.

- Si tu me prouvais le contraire? me murmure-t-elle

Et elle s'en va rejoindre Rose et Alice sur la piste de danse. Cash, cette fille est cash. Ca va pas être du gâteau et en y réfléchissant ça me plait.

Je me surprend à sourire en la regardant danser avec ses copines. Elle me regarde en souriant et esquisse un merci en me montrant son mojito.

Elle n'a vraiment pas tort. Les filles, j'ai pas besoin de les séduire, elles viennent toutes seules. C'est du tout cuit. Ca pourrait être intéressant.

Je me dirige d'un pas décidé vers la piste et me plante derrière elle. Je touche le long de son bras avec mon index. Et lui murmure:

- Je relève ton défi Tina Taylor. Je vais te séduire. Et tu verras tu me supplieras de te prendre.

Je lui laisse pas le temps de répondre, je pars rejoindre la bande, le sourire aux lèvres.

Pov Edward

Cette fille est sexe avec ce slim qui lui moule divinement bien son joli petit cul bien arrondi. Elle grille mon regard sur elle, fini son verre d'une traite et me sourit en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Au lieu de me mater, offre moi un verre.

Je me rapproche et m'assois sur le tabouret à côté d'elle. Un regard vers Derek me montre que sa "Proie" est dans le "filet".

- Mais bien sur charmante créature. lui dis-je avec un sourire charmeur.

Je claque des doigts et le serveur apparait. Je commande deux mojitos. Elle porte son verre à ses lèvres et boit une gorgée, ses yeux se rétrécissant à la saveur du liquide.

Cette femme est un appel au sexe et je vais prendre goût à mon pari!

- J'adore les mojitos! Je pourrait en boire...Toute la nuit.

Elle me fixe de ses yeux enchanteurs et si je n'étais pas un sérial baiseur j'en aurais certainement perdu le nord.

- Mais malheureusement, me dit elle en ce rapprochant de moi dangereusement, hum...J'ai faim quand je bois...

Me propose-t'elle un rencart ou veut-elle que je l'invite? Décidément! ce pari va être d'une telle facilité...

- Veux tu aller diner?

Pov Bella

-Veux-tu aller diner?

_**ET UN RENCARD TU DECROCHERAS**_

_Tellement facile!_

Je souris.

- Avec plaisir, Edward.

Il me regarde surpris de connaitre son prénom.

_Je ne connais pas que ton nom Cullen! et bientôt,très bientôt...Tu vas payer!"_

Je me lève prête à prendre la main tendue qu'il me tend quand je sens qu'on me pousse par le dos. Arrivée dans un angle, je me retourne et fronce les sourcils.

-J'arrête Bella! Je peux pas...Je peux plus...

* * *

_**Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a les girls? Pourquoi vous gueulez? Ah oui pour la fin du chapitre. On vous l'a déjà dit pourtant: On est des SADIQUES. Et c'est que le commencement.**_

_**Aller, faites pas la tête, taquinez le petit bouton jaune. On a-d-o-r-e ça. **_

_**A samedi prochain**_

_**biz**_

**_L&T_**


	5. Chapitre 5: Choice

_**Hello!**_

_**Merci les filles, merci! Vous battez des records. Et on adore ça. Ca nous donne trop envie de continuer!**_

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**_

_**Pollypocket: Merci de nous suivre! Tina pas Tina? Tu as ta rep dans ce chapitre! Tu veux qu'on leurs en face baver à ces hommes? J'sais pas! qu'est c't'en penses Tina? Je sais pas... Faut voir ce qu'on y gagne... Si j'ai Derek dans mon lit, pourquoi pas?**_

_**Fanny: Merci pour tareview! On fait de notre mieux pour que l'histoire soit sympa. Et oui sadique jusqu'au bout...Des doigts de pieds!**_

_**Onja: Merci pour ta review! Tina amoureuse de Damon? Peut-être bien que oui! peut-être bien que non! Tu le découvriras plus tard! SADIQUES...**_

_**PatiewSnow: Merci pour ta review et merci de nous suivre. Ravie que pour l'instant tu apprécie.**_

_**Isabelle:Folle? Tina, on nous traite de folle! Ca mérite sanction nan! Donc plus de sadisme na! D'accord à 200% Leslie! ;)**_

_**Alicia: merci pour ta review! Est-ce que les garçons craqueront en premier? Bonne question! Jsais pas lol! T'en pense quoi Tina? Sais pas non plus... C'est comme demander si Tanya va arrêter de chialer, on sait pas, lol**_

_**Sinon, 2 chansons associées au chapitre. Une pour le Pov Tina: Heart of Glass de Blondie, reprise de Camélia Jordana et une chanson pour les Pov Bella et Edward: Fallait pas commencer de Lio. Comme d'hab', lien sur le profil.**_

_**Et aussi sur le profil: la caisse de Bella, ça vaut le coup d'oeil.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**L&T**_

**Chapitre 5**: _**Choice**_

Pov Tina

Je me réveillais le samedi matin avec un mal de crâne carabiné. J'avais très peu dormi, je m'étais réveillée presque à toutes les heures. Je regardais le réveil, à peine 6h30.

Je me pelotonnais dans la couverture, en espérant me rendormir. Quand je fermais les yeux, je le voyais, encore et toujours. Lui avec son regard intense, qui me transperçait. J'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en moi, totalement. Et ça me faisait peur, j'en crevais de peur.

Je rouvrais les yeux, essayant de chasser cette image. Mais vite, malgré moi, ils se refermèrent et une autre image apparu. Un regard vert-gris, un sourire enjôleur, une tignasse blonde dans laquelle j'avais envie de passer mes mains.

Derek Donovan...

J'avais réussi mon coup, enfin je pense. Il ne serait pas venu sur la piste de danse sinon...

Je n'avais aucune confiance en moi. J'en avais jamais eu et mon expérience à Oxford, ne l'avait pas vraiment augmentée. J'étais rentrée aux Etats-Unis en miette.

Pourtant une partie de moi me disait que je pouvais réussir. Je pouvais réussir à séduire Derek. C'était dans cet état d'esprit que j'avais rejoins les filles sur la piste.

Quand il m'avait touché le bras, j'ai eu comme une décharge électrique. Et ses paroles, juste murmurées, m'avaient excitées. Jusqu'à ce que je vois ces prunelles noires me fixer.

A ce moment, il n'y avait plus de doute possible, c'était lui. Je l'avais aperçu plusieurs fois pendant la soirée mais là, il se tenait juste en face de moi à quelques mètres à peine. Il me narguait.

Il était un nouvel argument pour dire que je n'arriverais pas à séduire Derek Donovan.

Mon peu de confiance en moi + LUI = Gâchis assuré.

Si il parlait?

Je n'avais jamais parlé de ça à qui que ce soit. Même pas à Bella.

Au fond, ce n'était rien n'important mais ça pouvait, là, maintenant, foutre en l'air toute cette revanche.

Bella ne me le pardonnerait pas. Ni de ne pas lui en avoir parlé ni de tout faire foirer.

Il fallait que je trouve une solution.

Je me réveillais une heure plus tard, pas plus avancée. Je me postais devant ma fenêtre et laissais mon esprit vagabonder. J'étais loin de Seattle, de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. Oxford, il y a 2 ans.

Une bourse m'avait permis d'entrer dans cette prestigieuse université. Ca devait durer une année. J'y étais restée 2 ans. C'est là-bas que j'avais connu mon premier vrai amour...

Mais aussi mes premières désillusions. Elles m'avaient marquées au fer rouge mais en y repensant ça me révoltait.

Les larmes coulaient sur mon visage.

Pour la première fois, ça me révoltait. Ca me gâchait la vie depuis assez longtemps, il fallait que ça cesse.

J'essuyais rageusement mes larmes.

J'avais pris ma décision et je savais que c'était la bonne...

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

J'étais entrain de préparer le petit-dej' quand Bella apparu. Elle était fâchée, je le voyais bien.

- Hello coloc' lui lachais-je

- Hello coloc'? Tu te fous de moi là? Bordel de merde Tina! Tu m'annonces hier soir, après je suis désolée de te le dire, avoir chauffé comme une malade ce pourri de Derek, vouloir tout arrêter.

J'avais raison, elle est fâchée en colère même. Je la laisse déverser son fiel. Ca sert à rien d'intervenir.

- Et moi dans tout ça? J'avais une invit' au resto avec Mister Cullenator! Merde quoi! J'étais bien partie! J'aurais même pu prendre mon pied avec lui! Alors tu veux savoir quoi Chère Coloc'? Tu m'emmerdes! T'es une fille sublime qui le sait même pas. Tu pourrais avoir n'importe quel mec de la fac, y compris Derek Donovan.

Elle n'arrête pas de faire les cents pas devant moi.

- Et tu te rabaisses systématiquement. Tout ça à cause de ce gros connard, oui gros connard de Thomas!

Elle se met devant moi, bras croisés

- Tu as vécu une histoire merdique, tu dois l'assumer bordel. Je t'avais proposé d'aller lui casser la gueule, t'as pas voulu. Merde quoi! T'es revenu d'Angleterre en miette et j'ai tout fait pour t'aider. Mais là, je sais plus quoi faire.

Elle se tait, reprend son souffle.

- T'as fini? Car moi je sais ce qu'on peut faire...

Elle me regarde interrogative.

- Si on bottait le cul des Vampire's Kiss?

Elle est surprise mais vite elle se jette dans mes bras en criant.

- Sale Blondasse, tu m'as laissé faire ce putain de speech alors que t'as changé d'avis!

- Ouais, pétasse, je l'ai fait et c'était trop marrant.

On s'étreint en riant.

- Excuse-moi. J'étais trop énervée

- Je sais, la coupais-je. Mais t'as eu raison, j'avais besoin d'entendre tout ça. Par contre, je te conseille de pas coucher maintenant avec Cullen, sinon c'est foutu.

- Tina, je te signale qu'on peut prendre son pied sans coucher. me répond-elle suavement

Je ris

- J'avoue mon histoire avec Thomas m'a fichue par terre mais j'ai décidé que c'était terminé de me laisser pourrir par ça.

- ENFIN! Hourra, on fait péter le champ' alors?

- C'est ça oui. lui dis-je en riant. Mais je vais avoir besoin de toi, hein? J'en aurais encore des moments de doutes.

- Je serai toujours là, tu le sais. 15 ans d'amitié, ça s'oublie pas hein?

J'acquiesce et au profond de moi, je suis contente de ce lien qu'on a ensemble. _Filles de flics on est, filles de flics on restera..._

J'essaie de faire taire cette voix qui me dit que je ne lui ai pas tout dit...

Pov Bella

J'examine Tina. Elle reprend le dessus. Oui! Je pense qu'elle reprend le dessus...Et c'est une bonne chose. Notre rencontre avait eu lieu 15 ans auparavant. Nous étions pour ainsi dire des enfants, des gamines. Confrontées à la cruauté d'un homme...Mais mon père Charlie et Mac, son père, avaient su nous protéger. Il était né alors, dans l'adversité, une grande amitié. Des hauts et des bas bien évidement. Des crêpages de chignons parfois! Comme deux sœurs le feraient mais dans nos cœurs c'est ce que nous sommes. Deux sœurs.

Son histoire avec Thomas m'avait au début réjouie. Enfin, elle s'épanouissait. Elle était souriante...Tous simplement heureuse. Mais les choses évoluent et parfois...parfois, elle évoluent dans quelque chose de plus malsain. De plus destructeur. Leur histoire avait pris fin...Mal. Mais quelques choses clochait...Quelque chose que Tina me cachait. Et je finirai pas savoir le fin mot de cette histoire...Parole de Bella!

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Je sors de ma voiture et referme ma portière tout en caressant le capot affectueusement. J'avais, il y a de cela 2 ans, travaillé dur pour m'acheter cette merveille. Une Maserati Grancabrio. Magnifique cabriolet. Je l'avais prise grise et c'était mon bijou, mon bébé. Après avoir verrouillé les portes, je me dirigeais vers les caddis tout en cherchant dans mon sac ce foutu jeton.

-Putain! Où c'est que-

Ne regardant pas où j'allais, mes genoux butent dans quelque chose de dur et je m'effondre lamentablement sur le capot d'une V.N.I...Voiture non identifié. Mon visage est écrasé sur la vitre, et j'ose malgré la honte, regarder à travers pour m'assurer que l'habitacle est vide. Mes yeux s'écarquillent en reconnaissant à qui appartient ce sourire moqueur.

_"Belle entrée en matière bella",_me dis je à moi même. _"Pourtant il me semble bien que__" _**"****regarde tes pieds et sur le capot de la voiture à Edward Cullen tu t'écraseras"**, ne fait absolument pas partie de nos commandements!

Alors que je réfléchis à la manière adéquate de me relever sans passer pour plus attardée que maintenant, Mr Cullen sort très élégamment de sa voiture.

- Heu...Bella?

Je me soulève du capot avec le peu de dignité qu'il me reste et me tourne vers lui. Son sourire en coin des plus moqueurs me fait rentrer dans une colère noire.

- Tout. Est de Ta faute!

Je gesticule des bras comme une démente et je vois bien qu'il se retient pour ne pas rire à gorge déployée. Ce qui bien entendu, ne fait qu'accentuer ma rage.

- Ho!Tu peux bien rire, Mr le vampire! J'aimerai t'y voir toi! Et puis...Et puis...Et puis on a pas idée de se garer sur...Sur...

Désorientée, je regarde autour de moi.

- Sur une place de parking. terminais-je dans une toute petite voix.

Cette fois-ci ni tenant plus, il explose de rire.

Je me retourne, vexée, prête à annuler comme Tina la veille, ce foutu plan , et commence à marcher vers la porte coulissante du magasin.

- Bella, attends! m'appelle-t'il derrière moi.

Je l'entend arriver en trottinant mais ne le regarde pas alors qu'il marche à mes cotés.

- Ok. Il soupire. Je m'excuse.

Je me fige et fronce les sourcils. Depuis quand Edward Cullen, surnommé "The Vampire's Kiss", celui qui baise les filles, leur fait des chef-d'oeuvres de suçons, à des endroits bizarres, pour les placarder ensuite sur un site que des millions de fans visitent, s'excusait? Je ne suis pas parano mais réellement quelque chose ne colle pas et d'un seul "excuse-moi", mon envie de le faire souffrir reprend le dessus. Je ne suis pas contre des excuses...Je suis même prête à en recevoir, mais pas **ses ****excuses!** De sa part même une excuse publique ne serait pas suffisante pour se racheter, et même si je sais que ses excuses ici, ne sont pas pour la même raison, la flamme de la vengeance éteinte quelques minutes plutôt, vient de se rallumer avec force...Et ça grâce à lui.

Je relève la tête et lui souris, effet de la jubilation d'une proche victoire.

- Ok, ça va Edward. Oublions ça!

Un sourire étire ses lèvres, aussi sincère que le mien quelques secondes plutôt.

- Es-tu libre ce soir? Je voudrais t'inviter à diner.

Pov Edward

De retour chez moi, je retrouve Damon assis sur le canapé du salon, zappant les chaines de la télévision. Je m'assoie à coté de lui.

Il me regarde attentivement.

- Tu as l'air...Content?

Content n'est pas le mot! Je jubile intérieurement! Mon pari est sur la bonne voie et d'ici peu, Bella Swan sera dans mon lit, sous mes draps, en tenue d'Eve.

- Mon pari est sur le point de se conclure. lui dis je avec un sourire de vainqueur.

Il ricane, sinistre.

- Je vois. Il me regarde du coin de l'œil. Tu crois vraiment que c'est aussi simple Cullen? Tu crois qu'il faut juste...Juste quoi d'ailleurs? Tu t'y es pris comment?

Je lui raconte alors comment on s'est rencontré sur le parking alors qu'elle s'écroulait sur mon capot, en passant par mes excuse forcées et mon invitation au restaurant.

- Ce ne sera pas pour ce soir la fiesta cousin. m'affirme-t'il en ricanant de plus belle. Cette fille n'a pas connu beaucoup d'hommes, et c'est pas pour rien!

Je suis persuadé du contraire. J'ai bien remarqué son sourire après mes excuses et les yeux doux qu'elle m'a fait après mon invitation! Cette fille sera à moi...Ce soir. Mais...

- Comment tu sais ça toi?

Il se tourne vers moi et se tapote la tempe.

- J'ai des antennes!

Pov Tina

Bella partie faire les courses, j'en avais profité pour mettre la musique à fond et à me trémousser en faisant un brin de ménage. Lady Gaga à plein tubes.

Lorqu'elle rentra, elle était d'excellente humeur.

- Toi, t'as vu Cullen, je me trompe?

- Pas du tout. Et j'ai rencard. Trop facile... s'exclama-t-elle

- T'emballes quand même pas trop. Ca va pas être facile à le ferrer et le garder.

- T'inquiète, me répond-elle sûre d'elle. J'en fait mon affaire.

Elle s'affale dans le canapé.

- Et toi, des nouvelles de blondinet?

- Rien. répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Un coup pour rien surement

- Soit pas défaitiste! Je l'ai vu hier, il te mangeait du regard.

- T'as peut-être raison. En même temps il n'a même pas mon numéro...

- T'inquiète va! Un séducteur pareil? Il va le trouver sans toi. Et si ça se trouve il te fait mariner. Ce serait bien son style...

Je souris et je sais qu'elle a raison. Mais s'il veut jouer à ça, on y jouera. Et c'est lui qui va ramer...

* * *

**_Alors on est toujours aussi sadiques? Oui? Non? Dis-le nous dans une petite review, aime trop ça. Moi, j'adore être sadique, hein Leslie? Oui,oui! tout à fait Tina! _**

**_Sinon RDV samedi prochain pour... le dîner... lol_**

**_xoxo_**

_**L&T**_


	6. Chapitre 6: Le Diner

_**Hello les girls**_

_**Oui, on sait, on sait bien même très bien on a pas posté samedi dernier. On est very very désolées. Trop de trucs à faire, la vie quoi. Vous connaissez, lol**_

_**Mais voilà on est là pour ce 6e chapitre et on s'est défoncées sur ce coup là. On espère que ça vous plaira. **_

_**Réponses aux anonymes**_

_**Titine: Wahou! T'es au taquet lol! Motivée,motivée! Tant mieux,on en a pas encore fini avec eux! Comme les garçons en ont pas fini avec les filles mdr! Hein Tina qu'on est sadiques? Jusque aux bouts des ongles, ma chère Leslie et on en est fières lol**_

**_PatiewSnow: Merci pour ta review et merci de nous suivre! Nous sommes en peu en retard et j'en prends l'entière responsabilité lol! Mais nous voilà! Ravie que tu aimes notre fic, ça nous motivie! A donf même double merci!_**

**_Pollypocket: cc! et oui l'histoire du caport sort tout droit d'une expérience vécue! Je sais, la honte (T'étais pas obligée de te balancer ma Leslie, lol) Merci de continuer à nous suivre et désolée pour le retard. Bisous... On se retrouve en bas "clin d'oeil"_**

**_Isabelle: On est sadiques nous Tina. Noooooooooooon! Juste ce qu'il faut lol! Moi je dis même qu'on l'est pas assez, ok je sors, lol. Merci pour ta review. Le combat est engagé? Jsais pas! t'en penses quoi Tina. Peut-être que oui mais bon on sait pas ce que ces 4 là nous réservent._**

**_Alicia: Coucou! Merci pour ta review et merci de nous soutenir. Désolées pour le retard, mais ca y est nous voilà! Biz et à bientôt! Oui merci, on apprécie trop._**

**_Sinon les girls... c'est un long, long chapitre, profitez lol._**

**_La tenue de Bella est sur le profil comme la chanson Candy Perfume Girl de Madonna._**

**_Enjoy! On se retrouve en bas._**

**_L&T_**

**Chapitre 6:_ Le Diner_**

Pov Bella

Un proverbe dit: "L'envie a le teint livide et les discours calomnieux". Je ne peux que l'affirmer.

- Tu es...Tu es...Heu, sublime!

Cullen me sourit niaisement.

"Ca,pour être sublime, c'est sublime!" ricanais-je dans ma tête. C'est bien la première fois que je vois ou entends Mr Cullenator perdre ses mots, et j'en éprouve une joie incommensurable et une grande fierté.

- Merci. lui répondis-je avec un sourire voulu timide.

Les filles avaient vraiment fait un excellent travail sur moi, et sça ne m'étonnais guère que Cullen me mate de haut en bas comme à l'instant présent. Il est vrai que j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à trouver la tenue parfaite pour ce soir et hésiter entre une robe et un pantalon, m'avait mise très en retard. J'avais alors fait ce que je fais dans ces moments là. J'avais appelé les filles à la rescousse. Après un long moment à fouiller dans mes affaires, elles m'avaient trouvé LA tenue parfaite. Ni trop classe, ni pas assez. Une robe noire, longue, à fine bretelles. Un beau décolleté qui laisse entrevoir la naissance de mes seins. Une entaille dans ma robe qui laisse percevoir ma jambe gauche jusqu'à ma cuisse.

- On y va? lui demandais-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Oui...On y va.

Toujours ce même bégaiement et toujours cette même fierté. Je prend le bras qu'il me tend et tourne la tête vers Tina et Alice qui nous observent depuis le salon. Je leur lance un grand sourire et un clin d'œil qu'elles me rendent en levant leurs pouces en l'air. Dans le couloir de l'immeuble, je secoue légèrement mes cheveux et passe ma main dedans. J'entends Cullen retenir sa respiration. Je rigole intérieurement. Deuxième commandement activé!

**ENIVRE-LE DE TON PARFUM ET A PETITS PAS DU BUT TU T'APPROCHERAS**

- Où m'emmènes-tu? lui demandais je une fois rentrée dans sa volvo.

Je voulais, au départ, prendre ma voiture mais Mr s'était vexé, me disant, et je cite mot pour mot "La voiture est le troisième testicule de l'homme moderne!"

Crétin!

- Au Bellissima. me répond-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je hoche la tête. Il se gare

_"Maintenant Bell's très important. Tu garde les idées claires! Il n'est pas question de boire une goutte d'alcool dans ce restau!"_

_... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

De l'extérieur le restaurant a l'air branché et convivial mais, alors qu'il me tient la porte, comme un vrai gentlemen, je dois bien l'avouer, je me rends compte que l'intérieur est sophistiqué et chic.

_"Faudra que je repense à remercier une nouvelle fois les filles!" _Et dire que j'ai hésité contre un jean...

- L'endroit te plait? me susurre Cullen à l'oreille alors que nous attendons une hôtesse.

Je penche ma tête légèrement sur le côté et de ma main gauche, pousse mes cheveux sur une épaule.

- Oui! c'est...

J'inspire lentement.

- ...Hum, enivrant.

Ses yeux s'assombrissent alors qu'il regarde ma nuque. Je l'entend prendre une grande inspiration.

Je souris intérieurement.

_"Hé oui Cullen! La force de l'amour parait dans la souffrance! Et je vais te faire tellement souffrir que bientôt...Ho oui bientôt,tu m'aimeras à en crever." _

- Bonsoir.

Je me remets convenablement et regarde notre interlocutrice en face de nous. Hum...Cliché de la blonde peroxydée: Cheveux longs, blonds bien évidement, yeux vert vipère, petit nez tout refait, lèvres magnifiquement botoxées, seins...Hum, à première vue, mal refaits, longues jambes toute dorées par les U.V. Quand aux habits...Tout ce qu'il y a de plus provocant: top trop petit, bout de tissu pour couvrir ses fesses. Bref que le strict minimum.

Je regarde autour de moi pour être sur qu'on est pas sur le plateau d'Alerte à Malibu. Mais non. C'est bien un restau!

- Heu...Bonsoir. lui répondis-je incertaine, prête à découvrir au détour d'un angle noire un gros écriteau ou serai inscrit dessus: "T'as été piégé pauvre conne!"

Je reviens à la réalité quand je me rend compte que bizarrement, j'ai l'air transparente. Miss Pamela 2 détaille Cullen des yeux, le regard sauvage, prête à le bouffer. Ce qui n'a pas l'air de déplaire à Cullenator à en déduire par son éternel sourire en coin charmeur.

Ma réplique acerbe ne se fait pas attendre.

- Dis donc Pam? elle tourne _enfin_ et _blasée_ son regard vers moi.

- Quoi? grogne-t'elle en réponse.

Je croise mes bras sur ma poitrine et prend un air horrifié.

- Ho une poupée gonflable qui parle! T'entend ça chéri? demandai-je à Cullen d'une voix sexy en me collant à son torse.

Il semble pour le coup désemparé et ne répond pas. Je le pince aux fesses, espérant le bouger un peu et il sursaute violemment.

- Ouh! Oui,oui. dit-il précipitamment.

Je me tourne une nouvelle fois vers Pam. Celle-ci à un regard meurtrier à mon encontre.

- Mais ne t'en fait pas Pam...Tu devrais être flattée! Ta cousine Barbie n'a pas toute tes qualités!

Je me rapproche d'elle et la toise méchamment. Mes yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Se vider les couilles chez elle doit être très compliqué.

Son regard se veut meurtrier, mais loin d'être impressionnée, je lui lance un sourire provocateur.

- Suivez moi. nous ordonne-t'elle, froide.

Je me tourne et prend la main de Cullen. Celui-ci à les yeux dans le vide et la bouche entre-ouverte. Il se reprend vite et se met à ma hauteur.

- Tu devrais arrêter de faire ça.

Je le regarde surpris.

- Faire quoi Cullen?

Il ricane.

- Avoir un telle tempérament...Ca m'excite.

**1h30 plus tard.**

Pov Edward

Je regarde Bella tanguer légèrement sur sa chaise et souris. Cette fille a vraiment l'alcool facile. Peut-être dans d'autres circonstances, on aurait pu s'entendre à merveille, elle et moi. Sa beauté sans pareil, son caractère explosif et sa spontanéité feraient d'elle LA fille parfaite à mes yeux.

_"Ferait."_ soupirai-je dans ma tête. Mais ce qu'elle allait m'apporter n'avait rien à voir avec l'amour. Elle m'aiderait à gagner ce pari à la con! Bien sur, elle m'aporterait un certain plaisir quand elle serai dans mon lit. Je lui en donnerai aussi. Beaucoup de filles aimeraient être à sa place et beaucoup l'ont été avant elle.

Je sors de mes pensées en écoutant le flot incessant de paroles que cette fille peut bien évacuer et bien malgré moi, ses conneries me font marrer.

- Tu sais c'qu'on dit Cullen. me dit elle en plantant un doigt sur mon torse. Quand un verre est plein, on le vide. Quand un verre est vide, on le plaint. Alors sers moi!

Je rigole doucement, attrape la bouteille de vin et ressers un verre à Bella.

Ho oui, je donnerai du plaisir à cette fille...Mais pas ce soir. Je la veux sobre et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle ne l'est pas du tout actuellement.

J'appelle, d'un mouvement de main, la serveuse. La dénommé "Pam" par Bella. Elle arrive en trottinant avec un sourire charmeur. Swan roule des yeux en face de moi.

- Oui? me demande Pam. Que désirez-vous?

Elle me regarde dans les yeux et je sais très bien ce qu'elle voudrait que je réponde. Bella aussi d'ailleurs vu le regard noire qu'elle lui lance.

- L'addition, merci. Lui répondis-je froidement mon penchant pour les belles femmes, j'ai un minimum de goût...Et elle n'en fait pas partie!

Elle repart en marmonnant et je replonge mon regard dans celui de Swan et vois qu'elle me sourit.

- Quoi? lui demandais-je.

Elle détourne le regard.

- Rien.

Je la fixe mais ne cherche pas à en savoir plus. **La femme et ses mystères...tout un problèmes compliqué à résoudre.** Je paye l'addition et me lève, tendant la main à Bella. Elle attrape ma main et se lève. Elle titube dangereusement et je la maintiens par la taille pour la soutenir.

Je sens alors son parfum qui me rend fou. Un mélange de fraise épicé. L'extase. Je deviens dur instantanément. Swan fixe mon entrejambe et souris diaboliquement. Elle se rapproche de mon oreille.

- Tu devrais arrêter Cullen. me murmure-t'elle

Je fronce les sourcils.

- Arrêter quoi?

Elle m'embrasse dans le cou et suçote ma peau.

_Putain!_

- De bander...Ca m'excite!

_PUTAIN!_

Pov Tina

Ca y est Bella est partie avec Cullen. Alice est partie retrouver Jazz. Je vais être peinarde à l'appart'.

Un pot d'Häagen Dazs devant les DVD de Gossip Girl... Je vais me faire une petite soirée sympa.

Malheureusement pour moi, j'arrive pas à me concentrer sur le Garçon Solitaire, S&B.

Je me demande si tout ce passe bien pour Bella. J'espère qu'elle va pas trop picoler, elle a promis mais je la connais trop bien. Et malheureusement, elle est vite bourrée.

Enfin, là il y a un enjeu, donc, je lui fais confiance.

J'ai déjà regardé 6 épisodes quand ma coloc se ramène. J'entends bien qu'elle ne trouve pas la clé de l'appart.

Je me lève pour aller lui ouvrir et je reste scotchée à la vision que j'ai.

Elle est là, contre la chambranle, embrassant fougueusement Cullen. Elle empoigne même ses fesses.

J'ai quand même de la chance, car ils sont sur la fin.

- Hey, Ti-Tina, ma coloc' t'es là. me lâche-t-elle

_Eh, voilà elle est bourrée, j'aurai du m'en douter._

Edward n'en mène pas large. Je le fusille du regard, pour la forme car je connais Bella. Même si c'est lui qui a payé, elle a de la volonté la petite pour picoler.

- Me sens pas très bien... dit-elle toute verte avant de s'enfuir vers les toilettes

Je congédie vite fait Cullen. Et je file m'occuper de Bella. Elle va déguster demain. Et le pire dans tout ça? Elle se souviendra de rien, pfffffffff

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Le lendemain**

-Aaaaaaaah, j'ai mal au crâne. geignit Bella

- M'étonne pas. Tiens prend ça. lui dis-je en lui tendant 2 aspirines et un verre d'eau

- T'es une mère pour moi, merci Tina

- Je suis grasse avec ça... lui répondis-je moqueuse. Bon, je suppose que c'est le blackout?

- Eh oh, tu me prends pour qui, une pochetrone? J'ai des milliers de nains qui dansent dans ma tête mais je me souviens de ma soirée.

- Bien, ben raconte alors. la défiais-je

- Ben, j'ai assuré comme une bête.

- Ouais surtout sur la fin... blaguais-je mais elle me fis les gros yeux. Je décidais de me taire

- Il adore mes réparties, il dit que ça l'excite... Tu en dis quoi?

- Pas mal.

- Ouais, j'ai même recadré la serveuse. T'aurai du voir ça! Alerte à Malibu à Seattle. Mais ratée la fille.

Elle me raconte brièvement l'ensemble de la soirée et ses piques à la Pam. Elle est trop ma coloc'.

Je la laisse cuver et pars à la fac'.

J'arrive sur le parking et je n'ai d'autre choix que de me garer à côté de la décapotable de Tanya.

_Pitié, faites que je la vois aujourd'hui._

En sortant, j'aperçois de loin Haley et Nathan Scott, je les salue de loin. Je les envie ces 2 là. Mariés depuis leur 18ans, ils nagent dans le bonheur.

- Hey, Austen Girl!

Je me retourne, Lucas bien sûr

- Salut, Lucas. lui répondis-je en lui faisant la bise.

Il m'appelle Austen Girl depuis qu'il sait que c'est l'un de mes auteurs favoris. C'est un canon ce mec... Tout autant que son frère Nathan. Mais lui n'est pas marié... Et il est dans la même classe que moi. On est toujours en concurrence pour être le premier dans les cours. Et pour le moment, je le bats de quelques points, c'est trop jouissif.

Mais, en fait, je pense que comme moi, il s'en fiche. On s'entend bien. C'est un cœur brisé comme moi. Sa copine Peyton a refusé sa demande en mariage, il y a quelques mois...

Encore pire que mon histoire. Il est libre, je pense que je l'intéresse mais il ne m'a jamais rien demandé.

On discute un peu de nos weekends et des cours tout en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

Et d'un coup, que vois-je? Mister Derek Donovan au prise avec une pouffe peroxydée. Elle est collée à lui comme une sangsue.

_Vlà une troisième Pam! On est envahie..._

Il me voit, me sourit et... je passe mon chemin tout en parlant avec Lucas.

Il va pas apprécier, ben tant mieux. _Fouteur de gueule_

_**

* * *

**_

Voili-voiloù. Quoi encore? Ah oui, pas de Pov Derek, ben oui ben c'est la vie les filles. LOL Nan sérieusement, il sera là dans le prochain. Il vous parlera de son cousin... et de la nouvelle Pam, ça vous dit?

_**Rassasiées? Nan? Ouais mais là vous exagérez, on fait tout pour vous, nous, hein Leslie? Ouais Tina! Tu te rends pas compte de l'état de mon cerveau là!**_

_**A samedi prochain (juré-craché)**_

_**bisous**_

_**L&T**_


	7. Note auteures

_**Salut les filles,**_

_**on a pas posté depuis un bout de temps, on est désolées mais Tina a des soucis perso pour le moment. Et tout ce qu'elle écrit c'est de la daube; hein Leslie? Euh...**_

_**on essaie de revenir début juillet avec un rythme de publications + régulier.**_

_**on vous remercie pour toutes les reviews**_

_**Et on vous retrouve en juillet avec E&B et D&T!**_

_**Biz**_

_**L&T**_


End file.
